


Now If We're Talkin' Body

by emphasisonem



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dance lesson, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Skinny Steve, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stevie, if you’d just put yourself out there-” Bucky begins, but Steve cuts him off.</p><p>“Bucky, no,” Steve winces a little at what looks like pity in the other man’s eyes. “Nobody’s looking for a scrawny little guy like me.” He leaves out the part about how even if someone did show interest in him, Steve would probably turn them down since he’s already hopelessly infatuated with his oblivious roommate.</p><p>
  <b>In which Bucky attempts to teach Steve to dance, and it doesn't go <i>quite</i> as either expected.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now If We're Talkin' Body

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty little oneshot I wrote while bored at work that I finally had time to edit. Hope you like!

“Buck, come on, I _really_ don’t want to go to this party,” Steve whines as he flops onto his twin bed. Bucky sits on his own bed, the dorm room they share bright with mid-afternoon sunlight. It’s Friday and they’re both finished with their classes, and all Steve wants to do is order a pizza for dinner and watch bad movies with his roommate who’s become the best friend he’s ever had over the past couple of years.

And if Steve sometimes fantasizes about Bucky when he masturbates, well, that can hardly be helped. They’re juniors now, and Steve has had way too much time to think about what it would be like to be pinned beneath the gorgeous brunet as Bucky fucks into him.

Of course, Bucky will never look at scrawny Steve that way. Bucky who’s a colossal flirt and could get anybody he wants into bed, guy or girl. Steve’s glad they’re friends, really, he is. Bucky is smart and funny and fiercely protective. But he’s also six feet tall, with long dark hair and silvery blue eyes, and he’s so agonizingly unattainable Steve could cry.

“Come on, Rogers,” Bucky pouts, and Steve wishes he wouldn’t do that because he can’t say no to the brunet’s puppy dog face. He thinks Bucky knows this, which is why he’s doing it. “It’ll be a fun time. Who knows, maybe you’ll meet somebody.”

Steve sighs. “ _You’ll_ meet somebody, and then you’ll wander off to get laid and I’ll be stuck in a room full of people I don’t know feeling like the world’s biggest reject.”

“Stevie, if you’d just put yourself out there-” Bucky begins, but Steve cuts him off.

“Bucky, no,” Steve winces a little at what looks like pity in the other man’s eyes. “Nobody’s looking for a scrawny little guy like me.” He leaves out the part about how even if someone _did_ show interest in him, Steve would probably turn them down since he’s already hopelessly infatuated with his oblivious roommate.

“Well, then, they’re morons,” Bucky smirks. “Because you’re a great guy. And you can still have fun even if you don’t meet anyone. Drink a little, dance a little.”

“I don’t dance,” Steve grumbles.

“Everybody dances, come on,” Bucky chuckles.

“I don’t know _how_ ,” Steve blurts out without thinking, and feels his skin heat with a blush. Bucky rocks forward, laughing, and Steve glares at his dark-haired friend.

“I’m not laughing at you,” Bucky gasps. “I just. Why didn’t you just _say_ so. I can show you how. All you need is some practice.”

“Absolutely not,” Steve snaps, curling into himself, arms wrapped around his knobby knees.

“Jesus, Rogers,” Bucky chuckles, but Steve can see a flash of hurt in his roommate’s eyes. “The idea of dancing with me that repulsive?”

“Buck, that’s not,” Steve takes a deep breath, trying to figure out the right thing to say. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then let me show you,” Bucky stands up and extends his hand to Steve. “You owe me after hurting my feelings like that, punk.”

“Jerk,” Steve mutters under his breath as he takes Bucky’s hand and allows the brunet to pull him up. Bucky smiles, then turns and strides to his desk, turning on his laptop and selecting a dance-y playlist on Spotify.

“Ready?” Bucky grins as the music starts to play.

“As I’ll ever be,” Steve sighs as the brunet makes his way back to him.

 

* * *

 

Bucky knows offering to teach Steve to dance is a bad idea as soon as it leaves his mouth. The fact that he’s managed to restrain himself around the blond thus far is nothing short of a miracle, and he’s not sure there’s any way this little lesson can end well. Unless, of course, Steve wants Bucky as badly as he’s wanted Steve since they were freshmen.

Yeah, Steve’s on the small side, but fuck if Bucky doesn’t find the size difference hot as hell. Besides, Steve makes up for his small stature with intricate tattoos and a couple of piercings and the fiercest attitude Bucky’s ever encountered. Everything about the blond makes him weak, and all Bucky wants is to know what Steve would sound like with Bucky’s cock buried in his perky little ass. Granted, for all he knows, that bossy attitude transfers into the bedroom and Bucky’d be the one getting fucked. Either way, he’d be more than game.

So, yeah, something as intimate as dancing is quite likely a terrible fucking idea, but whatever.

“All right,” Bucky says, placing his hands on Steve’s slender hips. “This is the most important part of dancing, pal. Your hips. Every other movement should be flowing from your center of gravity.”

“Barnes, just show me what to do,” Steve rolls his eyes, smirking. Bucky grins and rolls his hips, hands guiding Steve’s hips so that the smaller man can mimic the movement. They move together, several feet apart eyes locked, and Bucky thinks maybe their bodies should be _much_ closer together.

“Good,” Bucky croons. “You’re gonna need to know what to do, though, when somebody’s dancing closer to you.”

“Oh,” Steve stammers. “R-right. Sure.”

Bucky pulls Steve toward him, and the feel of the smaller man’s body against his is intoxicating. He turns Steve because he’s not sure he can handle being face to face with him, and pulls Steve’s backside flush against him. Bucky moves his hips in a rolling motion from side to side, and Steve follows along perfectly, perky little ass grinding against Bucky’s pelvis, and Bucky cannot breathe right now. The air around them is suddenly electric as the sultry song floats around them.

 _Now, if we’re talkin’ body, you got a perfect one_  
_So put it on me, swear it won’t take you long_  
_If you love me right, we fuck for life  
On and on and on_

Bucky’s brain is going a mile a minute, full of doubt and second guesses, but it seems  his body has a mind of its own as he slides his hands from Steve’s hips down the blond’s slender thighs and then back again. Bucky grips Steve’s hips tightly, and he can feel Steve grind into him a little harder. The blond reaches a hand up, sliding past Bucky’s chest and shoulder, and tangles it in his long hair, tugging gently.

“Mmm,” Bucky hums, one hand traveling up Steve’s t-shirt, rubbing slow, small circles on the man’s flat stomach.

“You’re getting it now, Stevie,” Bucky’s voice has dropped an octave, and the shiver that rolls through Steve’s small body is incredibly encouraging. So, Bucky leans in close to Steve’s ear and whispers, “Told you all it takes is a little practice.” Then Bucky’s sucking at Steve’s earlobe, and the blond is moaning, pushing his slim hips back against Bucky.

“You’re a good teacher,” Steve manages to choke out as Bucky presses open mouthed kisses along Steve’s neck, pausing here and there to nip and suck. The taste of Steve’s skin is a little salty, tinged with sweat, and Bucky can’t get enough of it. Steve’s not making any moves to stop him, so he continues, dipping lower to bite down on Steve’s collarbone.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Steve hisses, pulling Bucky’s hair hard, and Bucky can’t stop the growl that leaves his throat.

“We can do that,” Bucky’s voice is gravelly with arousal, and he turns Steve to face him, leaning down to continue kissing the blond’s neck. “Is that what you want, Steve? Want me to fuck you?”

“Bucky,” Steve whimpers, hands scrabbling for purchase, clinging to Bucky’s broad shoulders. “Please.”

“Need to hear it, Stevie,” Bucky breathes against Steve’s skin. “Gotta tell me what you want, pal.”

“Want you to,” Steve is gasping as Bucky continues to attack his neck, marking Steve up because he wants everyone to know the blond is _his_ . “Bucky, please, _need_ you to fuck me.”

That’s all Bucky needs. He pulls away from Steve’s neck, and then their lips are colliding. The kiss is messy and desperate, tongues twining and teeth clacking. Bucky tastes blood, but he has no idea if it’s his or Steve’s, and he honestly doesn’t give a fuck. He lifts Steve, wrapping the blond’s legs around him and walks him over to the closest bed.

He’s going to leave Steve a screaming, blissed out mess if it’s the last thing he does because Steve is _fucking beautiful_ and he deserves to know it.

 

* * *

 

“Buck,” Steve gasps as his roommate pulls Steve’s shirt over his head, then does the same with his own. “Buck, wait.”

“You all right, Steve?” the concern in Bucky’s eyes shines past the desire, and Steve’s chest tightens because _fuck_ Bucky is so good and he’s so far out of Steve’s league it’s unreal.

“I’m fine, I just,” Steve bites his lip, unsure how to proceed. “I’m not sure if this is such a good idea.”

“Steve, I want you,” Bucky kisses him gently on the lips. “I’ve wanted you for a long time now. I know you think nobody wants you, but you’re wrong. You’re beautiful, Steve.”

“It’s just,” Steve fidgets, hands twisting. Bucky takes Steve’s hands in his own, thumbs running soothing circles over them.

“Talk to me,” Bucky breathes. “Before anything else, you’re my friend, Stevie. And I’m yours.”

“It’s just that I don’t want this to be a one-time thing, Bucky,” Steve bursts out. “I just really like you, and it would hurt too much to just be a one-night stand for you, Buck, I can’t.”

“Ok,” Bucky nods.

“Ok, what?”

“Ok, it won’t be a one-night stand,” Bucky replies. “Steve, I like you so much. I’ll give you whatever you want. You wanna date? We date. I want you, and I’ll do what it takes to keep you, ok?”

“You want to _date me?”_ Steve knows he sounds incredulous, and he kind of wants to smack Bucky when the brunet starts laughing.

“Steve,” Bucky chuckles, leaning in and placing a kiss on the blond’s nose. “I’ve been into you for ages now. I didn’t want to push anything because I wasn’t sure how you felt. Now that I know you feel the same, _fuck yes, I wanna date you, you punk_.”

Then Bucky’s lips are back on Steve’s, hands traveling across his slim frame, and Steve is arching into each touch with abandon now that he knows Bucky’s his for keeps.

 

* * *

 

Bucky undresses Steve and himself quickly, but takes plenty of time to explore the blond’s body.  His lips and tongue trail down Steve’s neck, mapping his chest and exploring the fluttering muscles in Steve’s stomach. From the way the blond is cursing and writhing beneath him, Bucky’s guessing Steve would say Bucky is spending _too much_ time exploring.

So Bucky laughs when Steve groans as Bucky nips at a prominent hip bone and says, “For god’s sake, Barnes, would you fuck me already?”

“Good to know you’re still a bossy little shit during sex,” Bucky chuckles as he maneuvers Steve to exactly where he wants him. Then Bucky’s dipping down, his tongue circling Steve’s entrance, and the whimpers coming from Steve are the most incredible sound Bucky’s ever heard.

“Should have been doing this for years, Stevie,” Bucky gasps as he pulls back for a moment, and then he’s fucking into Steve with his tongue, really delving into the blond, and _god,_ he wants to hear Steve moan like this every day for the rest of his fucking life.

Bucky can’t get enough of the way Steve tastes, and each sound spilling from Steve’s kiss-swollen lips is a benediction. Bucky figures fucking Steve is the closest he’ll ever get to a religious experience.

Steve’s muscles clench around his tongue, and _Christ,_ Bucky can’t wait to know what they feel like around his cock. With that thought, he pulls back and hops off the bed. He crosses to his side of the room, rummaging around in his chest of drawers and pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom.

Bucky preps Steve quickly, stretching him with practiced ease. He wants to draw it out, wants the blond begging for it, but he’s too desperate to be inside of Steve. _Next time_ , Bucky thinks as he rolls on the condom and slides into his best friend in one quick thrust.

 

* * *

 

Steve feels so incredibly _full_ as Bucky slides in and out of his slick hole, and shudders wrack his body as the brunet hits his prostate with every thrust. Steve has had plenty of good sex since getting to college. He’s even had some great sex. But sex with Bucky is fucking _transcendental_.

Steve’s not one for romance novel cliches, but it’s as though the two of them are two halves of a whole, two puzzle pieces that fit together just right. Each of Bucky’s thrusts is better than the last, the steady motion pushing Steve closer and closer to the brink.

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky groans. “So fucking good.”

Bucky leans down to kiss him, and Steve keens low in his throat because the shift in Bucky’s movement has produced an incredible sensation. Steve’s on a hair trigger, and he doesn’t think he’s ever been so aroused in his life.

“Bucky, _please,_ ” Steve moans against his friend’s lips. “Need you to touch me. _Please_.”

Bucky pulls back slightly, wrapping a warm hand around Steve’s cock and pumping in time as he picks up the pace. The low headboard of the twin bed is hitting the wall with each forward motion of Bucky’s hips, and Steve is crying out each time Bucky slides home.

 

* * *

 

Bucky knows Steve is close as he begins to chant _please_ and _Buck_ over and over, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t proud of the blond’s appearance. Steve is _wrecked_ , blond hair disheveled, skin flushed a deep pink, chest heaving with each labored breath.

“You’re so fuckin’ beautiful, Stevie,” Bucky breathes, slamming into Steve hard and delighting in the choked off scream that spills from the blond’s lips. “Wanna see you come, baby.”

“Bucky,” Steve whines, back arching as he pants. “ _Please.”_

Bucky strokes Steve harder, fucking into him with everything he’s got.

“Ah, ah, _oh fuck, Bucky_!” Steve shouts, and then he’s spilling over Bucky’s hand and onto his own chest. Steve’s muscles clenching around him is all it takes to send Bucky over the edge with him.

 

* * *

  
“So, I think we should stay in tonight,” Bucky sighs as Steve curls into his chest. “Because I think I need to fuck you _at least_ two more times to make up for lost time.”

Steve smiles, leaning up to kiss Bucky.

“Sounds perfect,” he whispers against the brunet’s lips because _it really does._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The title of the fic is from the song, which is "[Talking Body](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzRyxGBGiAE)" by Tove Lo. Also, a reminder to follow me on [ tumblr](http://emphasisonem.tumblr.com/) where you can request fics.


End file.
